This disclosure relates in a general way to the use of pillows and pads for supporting the head in an erect position while the wearer is in an upright, erect sitting position. But more particularly the disclosure relates to a novel head support that is designed to be positioned around the neck and under the jaw and chin of the head. Such a structure worn around the neck and resting upon the chest of the wearer and positioned directly under the chin and lower jaw can comfortably support the head and allow the wearer to relax her neck and shoulder muscles while supporting the head in an erect alignment with the rest of the body.